


Hearts At War

by TheArtOfMalice



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bands, Comic Con, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfMalice/pseuds/TheArtOfMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you Loki?” I asked surprised at myself for speaking, “Did you come from Comic Con?”</p><p>He spoke through a thick British accent. “I am Loki. What is this Comic Con you speak of?”</p><p>“Damn, you take this whole cosplay thing seriously, don’t you?”</p><p>“I am not familiar with your Midgardian terms.” His accent was on the dot. I wondered if it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts At War

I was always early. My shift ended early and I was too much of a loner to hang out with one of my coworkers. They liked me and were nice and all, but _they_ always leave, don’t they? People. Humans. Whatever you want to call them. I was too emotionally broken to form another close relationship, only to be smashed.

Now, I wasn’t completely unsocial. I had a band, and those four other members understood me on a level that could not be reached by anyone else. They were different. Everyone else was inferior, as harsh as it may sound. I was the singer, and when looking for the rest of the required members of a rock band, I had auditioned carefully, making sure to select the ones who had the right personality that would not hurt me in the end.

            I couldn’t pace the mall where I worked because I did not want to run into anyone I knew. I would either hide in the bathroom to wait for the 20 minutes until it was time to walk to the train station, or I’d go there and sit on a bench or something. It’s pathetic, I know.

            This day it was decided that I sit at the train station. I had a book with me. The book of the day happened to be about Thor and mythology. I was pagan, although I did not believe in Thor. Instead, I put my faith in deities such as Isis, Athena, and Apollo. The book was pretty interesting and I could not help but imagine what Thor would be like in real life…or even Loki. After sitting awhile I heard he train coming. I quickly packed up. I was so absorbed in my reading that I had not noticed the mass of people that were lined up for the train. I sighed, there went my chance of getting a single seat.

            The train stopped and the sea of people boarded the train. As I entered I realized that I was surly out of luck. Every single sea was filled and I was not in the mood to stand for the next 20 minutes. I traveled to the back and regained my luck because I spotted one empty seat. I sat down next to this man. He made a weird look as I did do. He was rather attractive. What he was wearing was odd…but I soon put together the pieces.

“Are you Loki?” I asked surprised at myself for speaking, “Did you come from Comic Con?”

He spoke through a thick British accent. “I am Loki. What is this Comic Con you speak of?”

“Damn, you take this whole cosplay thing seriously, don’t you?”

“I am not familiar with your Midgardian terms.” His accent was on the dot. I wondered if it was real.

“Funny thing is, I was actually reading this Thor book before I got on the train. Loki is in it.”

Loki seemed to cringe at the sound of the name _Thor,_ which was strange. “May I see this book you are speaking of?”

This was getting a little weird. I pulled it out of my purse and handed through it. He flipped through it, stopping to read a few pages.

“This is quite accurate,” he stated, “I’m not sure how you people of Midgard have acquired this information, though.”

“Um…” I replied.

“I can sense that you do not believe me,” Loki said. “I may be the god of lies and mischief, but I would not lie about my identity and I can assure you that I am not lying at the moment.”

Either this guy was crazy, or he was telling the truth. I was open to anything, but this was getting a little weird.

“How can I believe you?”

“Look into my eyes.” His bright green eyes were glaring daggers at mine. All of the sudden I felt a bit dizzy and cold, but the feeling soon passed. “Your name is Alice Stone. You just got off from work at Spencers. You are the lead singer of a band named Obsequy and you live alone. You are a virgin, although you pretend not to be. You are 21 years old and—“

“Alright, I get it, I get it!” I exclaimed. In fact, it really bothered me that he had just been inside my head. What if he knew everything about me now? if he knew my darkest secrets…my weaknesses… Plus, I still had to take in the fact that he was sitting next to me. On the train.

“Do you believe me now?” Loki asked.

“I suppose so…My question to you is, what the hell are you doing on earth?”

“That is my business, not yours although I may confess to you if you help me out a bit,” Loki said charmingly.

I sighed. “What do you want?”

“A place to crash. For the night.”

“Alright. I live alone.”

“I know.”

I know. It’s crazy taking home a complete stranger, but there was something about him. But, I’m sure he would not take “no” for an answer. Plus he read my thoughts and probably knew where I lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue!!


End file.
